


New York

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Wanda were dating before Civil War but you're on opposite sides. Then you two got split up and now you're wandering Manhattan super sad thinking about the love of your life you lost to the Civil War. Unbeknownst to you, Wanda has been watching you from a distance and she couldn't stand to see you that sad so she reveals herself to you even though it’s dangerous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess
> 
> Based on the song New York by St. Vincent

_New York isn’t New York_   
_Without you, love_   
_So far in a few blocks_   
_To be so low_

_And if I call you from First Avenue_   
_Where you’re the only motherfucker in the city_   
_Who can handle me_

Being in New York wasn’t the same anymore. Not after everything that happened with the Civil War that split the whole team apart. The Avengers were like your family and everything was gone just like that. It just wasn’t the same without the team and your girlfriend, Wanda.

You regret siding with Tony, the look on your girlfriends face when she realized that you were siding with him still haunts you every single day.

_New love_   
_Wasn’t true love_   
_Back to you, love_   
_So much for a home run_   
_With some blue bloods_

_If I last-strawed you on 8th Avenue_   
_Where you’re the only motherfucker in the city_   
_Who can stand me_

You often found yourself wandering around the city, every time you would walk passed a place you took Wanda on a date you would smile sadly at the memory with tears threatening to fall. 

Wanda was the only one who truly understood you, you both just understood each other. It was like you were meant to be together, like you were soulmates.

_I have lost a hero_   
_I have lost a friend_   
_But for you, darling_   
_I’d do it all again_

_I have lost a hero_   
_I have lost a friend_   
_But for you, darling_   
_I’d do it all again_

She was your hero, your best friend and the love of your life. You wished you could go back in time and stop the whole Civil War from even happening. You would do anything to have her back in your arms. You knew you would do everything again just to be with her again.

_New York isn’t New York_   
_Without you, love_   
_Too few of our old crew_   
_Left on Astor_

_So if I trade our ‘hood_   
_For some Hollywood_   
_Where you’re the only motherfucker in the city who would_   
_Only motherfucker in the city who would_   
_Only motherfucker in the city who’d forgive me_

When Tony told you that Wanda and the others got out of the Raft Prison you wanted to find her but you knew it wouldn’t have been a good idea. You had left the Avengers compound not long after he told you, there was no reason for you to stay there. 

You had gotten an apartment in the city but it never felt like home, your only home was with Wanda. Wanda was your home.

After you finished your walk you went back to your apartment building. What you didn’t know was that Wanda had found you and had been following you from a distance.

_I have lost a hero_   
_I have lost a friend_   
_But for you, darling_   
_I’d do it all again_

_I have lost a hero_   
_I have lost a friend_   
_But for you, darling_   
_I’d do it all again_

Just before you opened the door to your apartment you heard someone walking towards you. For some reason you felt the need to look up to see who it was. 

You looked up and saw Wanda, your breath hitched. The tears that threatened to fall earlier had started to fall. You brought your hand to cover your mouth. You couldn’t believe it. Wanda was actually there right in front of you. 

“W-Wanda.” You wanted to run into her arms right then and there. Then you remembered that you were still outside of your apartment. “Would you like to come in?” Wanda nods.

As soon as you closed the door behind you, you wrapped your arms around her. Wanda wrapped her arms around you and let out a sigh. She was finally able to have you in her arms again.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” You sobbed. You nuzzled your face into her neck, breathing in her scent.

Wanda pulled you closer, her arms gently tightening around you. “It’s okay, my love. It’s not your fault.” Tears rolled down her cheeks, she kissed the top of your head.

You pulled away from her neck, you brought a hand up to cup her cheek. “Wherever you go, I’m going with you.”

“(Y/N), I can’t-”

“We’re in this together. I already made the mistake of not fighting by your side and I regret it so much.” You wiped away her tears with your thumb. “I love you so much, Wanda Maximoff. You are the love of my life and I’m not-”

Wanda leaned forward, she crashed her lips on yours. As soon as her lips were on yours you whimpered. Just as the kiss was starting to get heated Wanda pulled away, she rests her forehead against yours. “I love you too, printsessa.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You’ve been on the run ever since Wanda showed up at your apartment. You would go to different places but never stay too long. It was hard but as long as you were with Wanda than everything would be alright.

One night you and Wanda were staying in a hotel room for the night, you would be leaving first thing in the morning. You two were in bed, Wanda was cuddling into your side and you and an arm wrapped around her. You kissed her forehead just as the cell phone Steve had given her started to go off.

Wanda moved to grab the phone, once she had it in her hand she went back into your arms. She answered the call, it was Steve calling to tell her to get to Wakanda. When Wanda hung up the phone she cuddled into you again and told you what Steve said.

You hummed and began to run your fingers through Wanda’s hair. “Looks like we’re going to Wakanda.” 

xxxxx

Once you and Wanda finally made it to Wakanda, Steve and T'Challa greeted you. You had started to get nervous, you hadn’t seen Steve since the big fight, you didn’t know how he felt about you being there. But once he gave you a smile and a hug you began to relax.

T'Challa and Steve brought you and Wanda to where you would be staying. Steve had left not long after but before T'Challa left he turned to you both. “You don’t have to worry, you’re both safe here.” He smiled.

You smiled back. “Thank you, T'Challa. If there’s anything I can do to repay you-”

“There’s no need, (Y/N)” He placed a hand on your shoulder before he left you and Wanda alone.

You walked over to your girlfriend and wrapped your arms around her from behind. You placed a kiss on her neck.

xxxxx

Clint was the one to visit you and Wanda before anyone else did. When he saw Wanda he pulled her into a hug, then he pulled you into a hug as well. 

“I missed you too, Clint.” You laughed lightly. It was true, you did miss him. 

He pulled away from the hug. “I knew Wanda would find you.” 

“I’m so glad she did.” You smiled at Wanda and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her temple which caused Wanda to blush. You looked back at the man who was like a big brother to you. “Clint, I’m so sorry-”

“Nope, none of that.” He ruffled your hair. You groaned and fixed your hair. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

That night while in bed with Wanda, she sleeping in your arms with a smile on her face. You couldn’t help but watch her sleep peacefully. You smiled and pulled her impossibly closer.

There was nowhere you would rather be than right here with the love of your life. Whatever happened next you would be there right by her side no matter what.


End file.
